comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC VERTIGO COMICS: AMC Preacher (s1 ep06 Sundowner)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA VERTIGO COMICS in the Media DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE AMC PREACHER YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOKS.COM We open at the Flavor Station with DeBlanc and Fiore telling Jesse that the thing inside of him isn’t God, but that it is a mistake. He wants more details, but DeBlanc insists it’s none of his business. They tell him it should never be used under any circumstances, but he uses it to get them to tell him what it is. DeBlanc tells him it’s called Genesis. Somehow during the war between Heaven and Hell, an angel and demon fell in love, married in secret, had sex and bore a child. That child is Genesis. Deblanc goes on to say Genesis is the most powerful entity in existence and could shift the balance of power and destroy all creation. Fiore notices a woman eavesdropping who then exists the Flavor Station. Fiore and DeBlanc follow her into the parking lot. They argue and then attack the woman. Jesse runs outside and fights them off, but the woman turns on him. She’s supernaturally strong and starts choking out DeBlanc and Jesse at the same time until Fiore shoots her through the head. Fiore and DeBlanc put the body in their car. They tell Jesse that they didn’t kill her and another of the same woman materializes in the flavor station and comes after them again. Fiore realizes he left his car keys in the Flavor Station and so they all take off in Jesse’s truck. In the truck, DeBlanc and Fiore explain to Jesse that the woman is one of the seraphim, which is a higher order of angel, and that their phone is a direct line to heaven that only works for those with angel hands. The seraph takes Fiore’s keys and opens their car. She finds a Holy Bible inside with the address of the Sundowner Hotel. At the hotel, Fiore and DeBlanc explain that they’re wanted for coming to Earth without permission. Jesse figures he can just use the Genesis, but DeBlanc explains both sides were embarrassed by Genesis, that an agreement was made, and that no one can know that Genesis is out. DeBlanc tells Jesse he needs to sing to Genesis to get it to come out. Fiore destroys their phone and there’s a knock at the door. The seraphim bursts in and shoots DeBlanc and Fiore. Jesse fights the seraphim long enough for Fiore to reinvigorate and attack it again. The seraph kills Fiore again. Fiore comes back and tries to stop Jesse, but Jesse kills the seraphim. Fiore kills DeBlanc so that he can reinvigorate. They all prepare for the seraphim to come back. DeBlanc tells Jesse they need to restrain it and not kill it. The seraphim attack them through the walls. Jesse shoots her and kills her again. It reinvigorates inside the hotel room and they fight again. The bodies pile up in the room. Cassidy shows up and shoots the seraphim in the head. She reinvigorates and they keep fighting. Cassidy finally knocks her out. Fiore “disarticulates” her with a chainsaw. Fiore and DeBlanc explain that they are Genesis’ custodians, but it escaped and they don’t know how, nor do they know why it chose to inhabit Jesse. Jesse says he’s keeping Genesis. Fiore and DeBlanc beg him to let it go. They try to tell him that God doesn’t want this, but he says if God wants Genesis he can come and get it. They angels follow him outside until he uses Genesis to tell them to “stay away” from him. Eugene is at school. His locker has “DIE” scrawled on it. Emily is taking care of her sick daughter when the doorbell rings. It’s Tulip, who barges in and looks around. She yells at Emily to stay away from Jesse then leaves. After cleaning up Tulip’s mess, Emily looks outside the window and sees Tulip still sitting in her care. Emily goes outside and yells at Tulip for breaking her kid’s “art thing,” and then goes back inside. Tulip knocks again. She offers to fix the “art thing.” Miles listens to a message on his machine. It’s from Green Acres wondering what happened to the representatives that Odin Quincannon met with. Emily offers Tulip a drink while she’s working on the “art thing.” They make awkward small talk. Jesse and Cassidy stand in their underwear and watch their bloody clothes in the washer. Jesse tries to catch up with what Cassidy’s been doing over a beer. Cassidy asks about a skull tattoo Jesse’s back. Jesse says a “mean old lady” gave it to him. He asks about a flower tattoo on Jesse’s shoulder. Jesse says it’s his “tulip.” Cassidy wonders what Jesse is going to do about Genesis. Jesse plans to keep it, saying he doesn’t need to listen to anyone but God. He’s surprised to find Cassidy is still skeptical after meeting angels. Jesse plans to keep going as he has been, saying that nothing has changed. Some kids sit with Eugene at lunch, much to his own surprise. Tulip tells Emily about how she once slashed Elizabeth Taylor’s tires for leaving a bad tip while she was out in Los Angeles. She remembers traveling all over the country with Jesse. Emily’s daughter calls for her and Emily takes care of her. Tulip watches her from the kitchen. Emily comes back and they talk about how Jesse is all of a sudden really popular. Tulip offers to watch Emily’s kid while Emily gets things done for Sunday. Emily is hesitant. Tulip tells her she had a kid once. Tulip offers to do the church stuff for her instead and Emily agrees. Against Cassidy’s warnings, Jesse mounts a speakerphone to the outside of the church. Emily runs down everything that needs to be done for church with Tulip. Tulip takes off. The same kid at school who has been strangely kind to Eugene invites Eugene to come see something “awesome.” Eugene, the nice boy, and two other boys bike to a fenced off tunnel. They enter through a break in the fence and set up a firework in the tunnel. Jesse is setting up chairs outside the church when Miles shows up. Jesse can tell something is wrong and asks Miles about it. Miles tells Jesse he’s thinking of doing something really wrong. He says doing what’s right is worse in that it will hurt more people. He asks Jesse how he knows what the right thing to do is. Jesse tells him to pray. Miles asks how he knows what’s God and what’s his own voice. Jesse tells him it’s not the same and that he knows the difference. Jesse tells him that either he and God or saying the exact same thing or he’s not hearing God at all. Tulip arrives with “church stuff” and Miles leaves. Tulip goes inside and Cassidy finds her. She wonders what he’s doing there and he tells her he’s working there. He hears Jesse calling for her and realizes she’s “his Tulip.” Jesse asks what Tulip is doing there. She explains and then points out that Jesse kept a certain golf club. He insists he just forgot to throw it out. The crowd gathers outside for church on Sunday. Emily tells Jesse that Eugene is outside with something important to say, but Jesse says he’ll talk to him later. Jesse senses Emily’s disapproval at his methods despite the crowd. He thanks her for everything and says that she and Tulip have done a great job. She sends in Eugene. Eugene is hesitant to tell Jesse what’s wrong. He says he wants Jesse to take it back, what he did for him with Mrs. Loach. He says he’s given it a lot of thought and he doesn’t want it. He says he doesn’t want to be forgiven. He doesn’t think God would like that, at least not how Jesse did it. He says it’s cheating. Jesse says Eugene is hard to please and wonders what it will take to make him happy. Eugene says he didn’t ask Jesse to make him happy. Jesse gets angry and says it’s not cheating. He says it's God’s will what he’s doing and he says he’s about to save the town. He says he’s going to make people see the light. Eugene says you can’t make people see the light. He tells him it’s a sin and that people have to choose, that that’s the whole point. Jesse becomes frustrated and uses Genesis to tell Eugene to “go to hell.” Eugene disappears. Miles is at the site of a horrible car accident. Bodies are burnt to a crisp. He calls Green Acres to tell them about it. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Vertigo Comics Category:Preacher Category:AMC Preacher Category:Jesse Custer (Preacher) Category:Tulip O'Hare (Preacher) Category:Cassidy (Preacher)